


she wanna kiss girls.

by Prettything_uglylie



Series: The 100 [14]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bi-Curiosity, F/F, Flirting, octavia doesn't think shes bi, spoiler alert: she is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: For my Tumblr prompt, "maybe I'll change your mind + niytavia"
Relationships: Octavia Blake/Niylah
Series: The 100 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1275407
Kudos: 16





	she wanna kiss girls.

**Author's Note:**

> This is once again one of the older ones but I hope you enjoy!

Technically, she could blame Murphy. Or Bellamy. 

Murphy had been the one to suggest going to a gay club to get Raven back on her groove - a plan that looked to be going well, judging by how she was grinding sexually with a girl named Luna - but everyone but Bellamy had been more willing to say no. Bellamy, however, from years of knowing him and being his sister, also hates clubs but he loves John Murphy and their little group seems to view Bellamy as their leader. 

So they ended up at a gay club called Wonkru. 

Despite her initial reluctance and her injured knee, Raven was enjoying herself, grinding with an admittedly pretty girl named Luna but if Octavia had to pinpoint who was having the best time, it would be her brother, in the crowd of bodies, and not quite grinding but dancing too close with Murphy. He was grinning from ear to ear and though part of her is disgusted at the sexual nature, another part is glad he's happy. 

Clarke and Lexa were drinking with Jasper and Sterling and she has half a mind to sit over there with them but Lexa and Clarke's hands are together in almost a knot-worthy seal and Jasper's hand has settled on Sterling's thigh in a way that makes the boy stutter and blush every so often. 

"Hi Gorgeous," a voice greets her and she thinks about joining Monty and Miller outside in the bed of Miller's truck but she knows that's devolved into something dirty. 

She is, however, surprised to see a pretty girl being the source of the voice. Her hair is long and dirty blonde, darker than Clarke's by quite a few shades but she doesn't know what that classifies as. 

Her eyes are a blue-grey that makes Octavia want to get closer in order to see all of the different flecks - _not gay_ , she thinks, trying to convince herself, _just curious_ \- and she carries a nose not entirely unlike Murphy's but she carries it easily, confidently. She's wearing a black top that Octavia tries not to look at the deep v of too long. 

Octavia pretends she wasn't staring but the girl's eyes seem to fill with a mischevious glint that means she noticed but Octavia still tries to dismiss, "Sorry. I'm straight." 

The pretty girl smiles and Octavia feels heat build in her gut as she feels the need to make the girl smile like that more often. "Maybe I'll change your mind." 

Octavia makes to scoff but she offers her hand to greet, "Niylah." 

"Octavia." She offers, accepting the handshakes because it's common courtesy, right? Definitely not because she doesn't want to upset this girl in any way. 

"Well, Octavia," Niylah drawls and Octavia likes her name on the girl's lips, "how about this? We talk for a few hours, drink maybe and you decide if you like me?" 

Octavia thinks for only a moment before shrugging and agreeing, "Maybe you will." 

* * *

Octavia goes home with Bellamy later but with the phone number of a cute girl in her pocket, a smile on her lips and having been eaten out in a club bathroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! Kudos and comments keep my heart-a-beating!


End file.
